In the forthcoming year the work on UDP-galactose 4-epimerase will involve phosphorus NMR studies of the bound NAD and enzyme-bound UDP-glucose. The goals of these studies are to attempt to define the dynamics of the epimerization process in structural terms. The work on the pyruvate dehydrogenase complex will be extended to include studies of its interactions with membranes. We will also attempt to incorporate electron microscopically visible groups on individual components of the complex so that the geometrical arrangement of the components may be determined.